headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Vol 2 4
"Bloodsport!" is the title to the story from the fourth issue of the second volume of the American ongoing comic book superhero series ''Superman''. The issue was written and illustrated by John Byrne, who also provided the cover art composition. It was inked by Karl Kesel with coloring by Anthony Tollin and lettering by John Costanza. The story was edited by Andrew Helfer and Mike Carlin. The issue shipped with an April, 1987 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). In this issue, a crazed psychopath named Bloodsport vents his frustration over those he feels have turned their backs on the country's history in Vietnam by mowing down everyone in his path. Normally, this would barely take a moment of the Man of Steel's time to resolve, but for the fact that Bloodsport's arsenal includes Kryptonite bullets. Synopsis Jimmy Olsen is having lunch with Lucy Lane, when a maniac named Bloodsport, begins firing wildly into the restaurant rambling about the days when "Mickey and he got their cans shot off in 'Nam". Cops converge on the scene, but Bloodsport hops on his motorcycle and speeds off. Superman arrives and consults with Metropolis Special Crimes Unit inspector, Maggie Sawyer. He uses his infrared vision to trace the heat signature from Bloodsport's bike. Superman tracks him to the Kenmore Bowling Alley and engages him. Bloodsport begins teleporting high-tech weaponry into his hands, including a rifle that fire Kryptonite needles. Superman knows that the only two people aware of Kryptonite are Lex Luthor and Metallo. Jimmy Olsen arrives to try and help Superman out, but Bloodsport escapes. Lex Luthor is indeed the one who hired Bloodsport to kill Superman, but he had not counted on Bloodsport's insanity. As the civilian casualty rate rises, Luthor sends his own armored team out to stop Bloodsport. Superman faces him again in the streets of Metropolis. He uses his heat-vision to ionize the air around Bloodsport's hands, disrupting the teleportation wave that allows the maniac to materialize his weapons. Luthor's team also arrives prepared to take down Bloodsport. Bloodsport's brother, Michael DuBois, arrives. Although Bloodsport spoke as if he were in the Vietnam War, in truth it was his brother, Michael, who served and lost his arms and legs. Michael calms his brother down; Bloodsport's rampage ends. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Jimmy Olsen * Lucy Lane * Maggie Sawyer * Bloodsport, Robert DuBois * Lex Luthor * Doctor Kimberly * Doctor Sanchez * Michael "Mickey" DuBois * Metropolis Special Crimes Unit * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* Queensview :* Kenmore Bowling Alley * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Bloodsport's super-cycle * Enhanced vision * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * X-ray vision Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Man of Steel'', Volume 3 trade paperback. * The cover copy logo is destroyed by Bloodsport's cannon fire in this issue. * UPC barcode: 7098930675. * The tagline for this issue is, "Bloodsport... He Plays for Keeps!". * This is the fourth issue of ''Superman'', Volume 2 written and drawn by John Byrne. * Karl Kessel becomes the new regular inker with this issue replacing Terry Austin. * This is the only issue of ''Superman'', Volume 2 colored by Anthony Tollin. * This is the fourth issue of ''Superman'', Volume 2 lettered by John Costanza. * This story follows ''Action Comics'' #586. * First appearance of Bloodsport. He appears next in ''Adventures Of Superman'' #526. * First appearance of Inspector Maggie Sawyer of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. Superman chronologically met her in an earlier flashback appearance as detailed in ''Adventures of Superman'' Annual #7. She appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #9. * Jimmy Olsen appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #424. * Lucy Lane appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #424. She appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #433. * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—DC Comics – Legends crossover comic books: Shazam: The New Beginning, Justice League of America #261, Legends #6. :—MPC Bodybuilder racing car model kit :—DC Comics – Justice League comic book series debut :—DC Comics – Spectre comic book series debut :—Mile High Comics comic book back-issue catalogue :—DC Comics comic book subscription service :—Joe Kubert School of Cartoon and Graphic Art, Inc. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Superman Vol 2 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:April, 1987/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries